


Notice Me

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt just wants Dave to notice him.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you think this EVER happened you obviously have SERIOUS issues.

Dave glanced up from where he was leaning on the counter, idly flipping through the pages of a Flipside magazine. The whole day had been boring, only a handful of people had been in since his shift started three and a half hours ago.

His eyes flicked to the boy in front of the candy display. He knew him from school, Kurt? They'd had a class together the year before in school, but he really didn't know him particularly well. Dave watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to the article that had been so thoroughly holding his attention.

Kurt sighed, staring at the candy bar in his hand before glancing in the direction of the boy that had been the center of his universe for the last.. god. Forever. He felt so pathetic it hurt. But he would get his attention eventually. Yes, he would.

His glance transfixed the chocolate again, and a second later it disappeared.

Dave sighed, flipping the magazine shut and leaning his head on his hand, elbow on the bright red counter. He turned his head back over to Kurt still standing on the aisle nearest his counter, cheek pressed against his palm. He watched for a moment, mildly interested by how closely he seemed to be examining his candy bar, a little startled when it found its way into the other boy's coat. He almost had to laugh, figures that the first time he'd catch a shoplifter, it would actually be someone he knew.

Standing in front of the sweets a little longer, to look less conspicuous, Kurt grabbed for another candy bar. He felt the other boy's eyes on him and suddenly this whole idea seemed to look extremely stupid. He wanted Dave to notice him. Not to forever be remembered as 'the guy who stole a snickers'. He blinked and shut his eyes tight for a moment, then took a step back and stumbled over one of the display cases behind him.

Dave cleared his throat, straightening himself up, resisting the urge to laugh just a little bit. He raised his eyebrows at Kurt when he tripped. Didn't he know that if you're going to steal things, you have to be discreet about it? He shook his head slightly and stepped out from behind the counter, going over to fix the display the other guy had knocked over. "Kurt, right?"

Giving Dave an answer was entirely too much of an expectation for Kurt right then. Dave knew his name. He knew his name! How was he supposed to act now? Nod? Nodding sounded good. So he nodded, slow, once. No word leaving his lips.

Dave just looked at him for a minute before moving to fix the end cap. "You do realize that before you leave...you're gonna have to pay for that, right?" he said calmly, turning his attention back to the obviously flustered kid only after he'd finished righting the shelving.

Kurt bit his lip hard and nodded, lowering his head. He felt extremely stupid right now. But at least Dave wasn't going to call the police, right? That was something positive. His mom would most definitely NOT understand why he stole a snickers from the shop the guy he had the hots for was working in.

Dave had to smile to himself, this was just too cute. "You don't say much, do you?" he asked, leaning down and to the side a bit to see Kurt's face where he was hunched over.

Kurt looked up slowly, gone a little pale, and shrugged. "Sorry?" he whispered, asking, not sure what he was supposed to answer.

Dave gasped dramatically. "He speaks!" he exclaimed, laughing lightly. He had to admit, this was by far the most entertaining thing that had happened probably all week.

After having NO color left in his face, now it came back. Mercilessly. A bright pink right in the middle of both of Kurt's cheeks. He really was pathetic. And he felt extremely ignoble right then and there

Dave cocked his head to the side slightly, thinking how the blush on his face just made him a million times more adorable. "Aw, I'm only kidding. I wouldn't really wanna talk to the guy who caught me shoplifting, either," he said, not meaning anything mean by it, but realizing he probably wasn't helping much when Kurt lowered his head again and groaned, hiding his face between curtains of blonde hair

"Can I just die here?" he mumbled, voice muffled.

"Please don't," Dave replied without missing a beat, smiling slightly to himself. "Would it make you feel better if I let you keep the candy?"

"Not really," Kurt muttered, not looking up. In the end, the candy probably WOULD make him feel a little better. He had this nasty habit of eating sweets when he felt miserable.

Dave sighed and reached a hand out to tip Kurt's face back up towards him. "I promise, it's not a big deal." He could understand being embarrassed, sure, but this embarrassed? It was a 40 cent chocolate bar, there were definitely worse things.

And a thing that was worse than being caught stealing a 40 cent chocolate bar? For Kurt that was being caught by his crush. Sure, he’d planned to be caught by Dave, but now he was sitting here and almost on the verge of tears. Why did Dave have to be.. well.. nice to him? Why did he have to act like that? Make Kurt hope. Instead of acting like an asshole and making him finally realize that Dave was not anybody he wanted to be with? Why did he have to make him want him even more?

"Hey..." Dave said softly, noticing the slight shine in Kurt's eyes. "Don't cry...It's okay..." He paused for a moment, glancing towards the door to the back room. "You wanna come sit down or something for a few minutes?" he asked softly, starting to feel a little bad for even saying anything in the first place. It was pretty obvious that this wasn't exactly how this poor kid had planned on this going.

Kurt wanted to say no, wanted to run away and pretend this never happened. But a huge part of him was dying to let him go through hell and he finally nodded, wiping the hint of tears from his eyes. "You're not calling the cops, are you?" Maybe it was better to pretend he was so agitated because he was afraid of getting reported.

Dave smiled a little at that and shook his head. "I think the cops would probably be pretty pissed off if I called them down here over a few coins," he replied. "Now relax, okay? I swear I won't get you in trouble." He smiled softly again, just trying to get Kurt to relax. He pinched his sweatshirt sleeve between his thumb and finger and tugged on it lightly, flicking his head towards the opposite side of the store, signaling for the other boy to follow him to the employee room.

Kurt bit his lip again but heaved himself into a standing position again and nodded, following Dave to the back of the shop slowly, like a puppy who knew he was going to get punished.

Dave looked over at Kurt again as he took out his keys and unlocked the door, motioning for the other guy to sit down on the couch against the wall. "You want anything to drink?" he asked, fidgeting with his keys. He didn't know what to do to make this other boy calm down, he really hadn't expected him to get this worked up.

Kurt shook his head and sat down on the couch, more like cowering really. "No, I'm fine." He had just been caught shoplifting, how could Dave offer him anything? Wasn't he supposed to be pissed off and yell at him? Why the hell did he have to act like that? Why did he have to make Kurt's mind go crazy and tell him that there really WAS a slight chance that maybe, just maybe, he liked him, or could like him; just a little bit?

Dave sighed, going over to the mini-fridge in the corner to grab himself a soda before plunking down in the empty space next to Kurt. He leaned against the arm of the sofa, just watching the boy next to him briefly, going over the ways he could get him to settle down. But maybe this was how he always was? Quite honestly, he didn't know him and had absolutely no idea why he was being so nice about the whole thing in the first place. Technically, he was supposed to report shoplifters, no matter how minor the offence. But Dave had always thought that rule was a little ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," Kurt eventually muttered, not able to stand the look Dave was giving him. He started chewing his bottom lip and shifted a little more into the couch. He'd been literally dreaming about this.. sitting right next to the other guy and actually talking to him. But he felt like this was not exactly how he wanted it to be. Since, honestly, his dreams always ended with them naked and Dave on top of him.

Dave shrugged and shook his head as he popped the tab on his soda can. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." He resisted the urge to inform Kurt that it was generally better not to draw attention to yourself when you're trying to steal, figuring he'd managed to cause the boy enough emotional trauma as it was.

Kurt kept on chewing his lip a little longer, but also calmed down a bit more. Slowly. "It is," he eventually replied softly because it was the only thing that was popping up in his mind. It was a big deal for him. He'd been shoplifting before, and if he didn't want to be caught he wouldn’t be caught. But how could he expect Dave to understand that and not freak out completely that another guy was liking him in a way girls where supposed to like him?

Dave just sighed softly in response. "If you say so," he said before taking a sip of his soda. This was awkward, he didn't like awkward. "We, uh...had English together last year, right?" he asked, just more to break the silence than actual curiosity. He already knew he'd shared a class with him, but talking had to be better than just sitting here.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, answering without even thinking about it. "I sat two rows behind you."

Dave smiled a little to himself. That was a faster response than he'd been expecting. Obviously, this kid had paid attention to him before now. He set his soda down on the table halfway behind him next to the couch. "Yeah, I remember."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Kurt leaned forward a little, and when he realized he was doing it backed away again, returning to chewing his lips. Even if Dave had remembered him, that didn't mean he liked him. Like 'that', anyway.

"Yes, really, I'm not just saying that," Dave replied with a soft smile. He couldn't really put his finger on exactly what is was about Kurt that he thought was just too cute right now, but he wasn't complaining. Cute talking Kurt was better than quiet twitchy Kurt, definitely.

Dave's smiling eased Kurt a little, and he couldn't help himself thinking in two directions. One way, he wanted to curse at himself for thinking that Dave could be gay and maybe really like him, because that would be too good to be true, and the other.. well. He also thought that maybe thinking like that wasn't wrong. Maybe Dave really was...

"I... I .. um.." Kurt started, just feeling like had to say anything. "I normally don't do this."

Dave quirked an eyebrow at that, shifting in his seat, halfway sitting on one of his legs. "Which part don't you normally do?" he asked. "Talk to mostly strangers in the back room of their work or steal chocolate from drug stores?"

"Both?" Kurt shrugged, sighing. "I... I've stolen stuff before... I mean, I'm not proud of it... it's not like I do it all the time." He felt like crap, biting his lip again. Did he really just admit to the other boy that he was a little crook?

"You vandal, you," Dave replied with a slight smirk as he took off his nametag, tossing it onto the table next to his drink as Kurt blushed, watching him.

"I guess I had some bad influences." And he knew that was a lame excuse. And he didn't have that as an excuse as to why he stole a chocolate bar. 

Dave shrugged again. "It happens. But seriously, it's not that big of a deal. It was a candy bar. I think it'll be okay," he replied, settling back into his seat, fingers plucking at a loose thread on the couch cushion, eyes on Kurt once more.

"I know..." Kurt sighed, really wanting to just tell Dave everything, but how could he? He'd freak out. No doubt.

"You didn't come here just to rip off some candy, did you?" Dave asked softly after a second of just looking at the other boy next to him. If Kurt had managed to successfully steal things before, it didn't really make sense that he'd be so...not smooth about nabbing something as small as a chocolate bar.

Kurt shook his head and lowered it again, starting to bite the nail of his index finger. "I... Well.. I..."

Dave just watched quietly from where he was sitting, waiting for the other boy to go on. He was getting the distinct feeling all this had something significant to do with him. But maybe he was just being cocky.

"You never paid attention to me," Kurt whispered quietly, dragging his legs up and hiding his face between his knees.

Dave paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say in response, biting his lower lip slightly. "Kurt..." he said softly, leaning forward in his seat a bit, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. He'd honestly had no idea when they were in class together that Kurt had been paying any more attention to him than he had to Kurt.

Kurt flinched lightly at the touch, curling up even more, not registering much. All he was thinking of right now was Dave's possible reaction: Telling him how sick he was and that he should never come anywhere close to him again.

"Kurt..." Dave said softly again. "Look at me..." His voice was barely louder than a whisper, his fingers lightly touching the other boy's arm wrapped around his legs, wanting him to uncurl himself again.

Kurt did as he was told, mostly from reflex and not really because he wanted to. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Dave nervously, his lip red from all the chewing.

Dave touched Kurt's lower lip with a fingertip. "Stop..." he whispered softly, gently pushing the other boy's hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

"Please don't do this," Kurt whispered, shivering lightly.

"Shh." Dave shook his head slightly, his hand moving to cup Kurt's cheek. He looked at him for just a second, their eyes locked before leaning in to kiss him softly, lips barely touching the other boy’s.

Kurt couldn't help it; a small whimper escaped him. This really couldn't be happening. This was all he had been longing for… for more than a year now. He even needed a moment to comprehend what exactly was going on, not daring to even blink.

Before he had even fully register that it really was happening, Dave sat back again slowly, breaking the kiss. His thumb lightly stroked over Kurt’s quickly reddening cheek as the long haired boy bit his lip once more. Dave just looked at him. Why had he never noticed him before?

"Did you really just kiss me?" Kurt asked, his voice not even a whisper, barely audible at all.

Dave smiled softly and nodded a little, his hand still lightly cupping the other guy's jaw. "I really just kissed you," he whispered back quietly, hoping Kurt wasn't going to freak out even worse now. To his surprise, a tear rolled down Kurt’s cheek, a slight smile making its way onto his lips. "Please don't cry," he whispered softly as his thumb gently brushed away the tear as it made its way down Kurt's face. He hadn't meant to make him start crying...

"I'm sorry," Kurt sniffed and lowered his head as far as it was possible for him. "I just.. I.. you.." He stopped himself rambling and bit his lip again, thinking it was better than saying something silly.

Dave shook his head, hand moving to gently tip his face up again. "It's okay..." he replied softly. He paused for a moment, just staying silent as he looked at Kurt. He really couldn't think of a reasonable explanation for why he'd never caught his attention before. He wasn't a bad looking kid, and he seemed like a nice enough guy, albeit, a little jumpy, but not anybody he wouldn't want to spend time with. "I'm sorry I never noticed before..."

Kurt nodded, sniffing. "Okay," he whispered, leaning into Dave's touch just a little. It just felt too good not to. If this was just a dream, he didn’t want to ever wake up again. And even if Dave was only playing a weird game, was making fun of him, it was worth it all. It was what he had been hoping to happen since he first laid eyes on him.

Dave's hand slipped down to the side of Kurt's neck, fingertips threading into his hairline slightly. "Would it be okay if I kissed you again?" he asked after a slight pause, his voice sounding maybe just a little bit shy. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but it did seem to be what the other boy wanted, and he really had no problem with giving it to him.

Kurt had the light feeling he'd been sliding into the twilight zone, but smiled at Dave a little, his own hand moving to the other guy's hip, hesitantly. "Yes, it would be okay," he answered, looking at him more directly.

Dave smiled back, glancing down at the hand on his hip before back at the other boy's face, glad that he seemed to finally be relaxing with him a little bit. He shifted closer on the couch, leaning in to press his lips to Kurt's once more, a bit more firmly this time, a little surprised by the sudden appearance of what felt like a swarm of butterflies in his stomach when Kurt gratefully returned it, more prepared for it this time.

The moment Dave's lips touched his own, Kurt closed his eyes and let his hand move a little higher, as if he wanted to make sure he would still be with Dave, even if he couldn't see him anymore.

Dave couldn’t help a slight smile into the kiss at the feeling of Kurt's hand at his waist. He hadn't really expected it, but it was most definitely welcomed. His own hand slid back a little, fingers sliding gently into the hair at the nape of the other guy's neck as he kissed him, just keeping it soft, lip against lip.

Kurt had to remind himself a few times that this was really happening and not just a dream, again. And he had a hard time controlling himself, because, yes, in his dreams it wasn't going on as innocently as it was right now. He'd been longing for Dave for so long, in his fantasies they’d been having sex in every position imaginable. And ruining this by acting like a complete slut would be the last thing he wanted.

Dave pulled back again after a minute, leaving just a slight gap between his lips and the other guy's as he spoke, close enough that Kurt could feel his breath. "You okay now?" he asked softly, his free hand finding its way to the other boy's stomach.

Kurt took a breath but nodded eagerly. "You have no idea how long I've been hoping for something like this to happen.." he admitted, his breathing a little uneven, excited.

Dave couldn't help smiling, it wasn't every day you have someone admitting they've had a huge crush on you for who knows how long. Besides that though, Kurt's enthusiasm was cute all on its own. "No, I really don't have any idea..." he replied softly, hand sliding to the blonde haired boy's hip.

Kurt closed his eyes again at Dave's touch, becoming a little more daring, letting his hand on his waist slide underneath the other guy's t-shirt. If he would back off now, at least Kurt had the certainty of knowing what Dave's skin felt like under his fingers.

Dave shifted a little, moving into Kurt's touch slightly. The sudden appearance of fingers against his skin wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but considering the way the last half hour had gone anyway...it wasn't really that surprising. He let his eyes slide over Kurt's face for a moment before he closed the gap between their lips once more, his own fingertips slipping under the hem of the boy's shirt, just lightly touching his skin.

Kurt caught a breath when he felt Dave's, Dave's, fingers brushing along his skin, a shiver running all through his body, his fingernails lightly digging into the other boy's skin. He wasn't thinking straight any more, heated, just wanting to taste as much of this as possible.

Slowly his lips parted.

Dave shifted slightly closer, noticing the chill running through Kurt. His hand trailed up along the boy's back, fingertips barely grazing his skin as his own lips parted, tongue tentatively sliding along the other guy's lip.

Kurt let's his second hand also find its way underneath Dave's shirt, his tongue peeking out to meet with the other boy's, feeling something like electricity shoot through him at the contact.

A soft sound left Dave's lips, the hand in Kurt's hair sliding down to the back of his neck as his tongue softly slid against the other boy's. This was definitely nice. Making out with a hot guy in the back room was immeasurably better than standing behind that gaudy counter being bored out of his mind for the rest of the day.

In the back of his mind Kurt was slightly, just slightly, wondering what Dave must have been thinking about him at that moment. The shy kid suddenly all .. well. Not shy. But he couldn't help it. He just was like that. When it came down to 'bed stuff' he was rather 'active' and not exactly one to deny anything. And he definitely wouldn't stop Dave anytime soon.

Dave did think it was...interesting, to say the least, that Kurt suddenly seemed perfectly fine, happy even, to be with him like this, but considering the situation, he wasn't that taken aback. He had to wonder though, what exactly it was that he wanted from him...Just to sleep with him or something more? But at this point he wasn't going to question it, too distracted by the hands on his skin, the tongue and lips against his own, to really care that much.

Kurt was jumping up and down inside, wanting to dance and scream out loud because Dave wasn't deciding otherwise and yelling at him that he wasn't gay or telling him this was just some cruel joke because he'd known about Kurt a long time ago. No, so far, Dave was going along with it, and Kurt was happy. More than happy even. And his hand, it now moved back out under Dave's shirt and in the direction of the package in his pants.

Dave's hips shifted and he pulled slowly away from Kurt's lips, licking his own slightly as he glanced down at the hand moving for his pants. He blinked and shifted his attention back to his face, thinking he should probably say something. After all, they really didn't know each other, but no words were really coming to mind.

Kurt looked back at him but didn't stop what he was planning to do, letting one of his fingers glide over Dave's zipper with light pressure, studying his face close for any reaction. "I don't expect anything from you, if that's what you think." He felt like he had to make that clear. Of course he'd have loved to spend the rest of his life with Dave, have 1.5 kids, 2 cars and a terraced house, including a dog, but for now it was enough for him to know Dave was not thinking he wasn't worth to at least have sex with.

Dave whimpered slightly and just nodded, unable to think of anything halfway articulate to say for once. He glanced down at Kurt's hand again, his own moving down from his neck to his chest. He swallowed, actually feeling a little nervous. What if he wasn't as good as Kurt expected?

"Do you like cats?" Kurt asked, his eyes still locked on Dave's, his question probably seeming to be completely out of context, but actually not being that at all.

Dave raised his eyebrows, obviously a little lost. "Um...what?"

"Cats," Kurt replied, his voice soft.

Dave blinked. "Um..." he said again, shifting in his seat a little again. "Yeah, I guess so?"

Kurt smiled at that and leaned forward a little to kiss Dave, his hand grabbing what he could find inside the other guy's pants.

Dave whimpered, returning the kiss firmly, not even bothering with keeping it exceptionally gentle this time. His hand slid up Kurt's side, pushing his shirt up as his tongue found its way back into the other guy's mouth.

Kurt moaned just lightly, leaning into Dave's touch, wanting more. Needing more. Too long he'd been longing for this to happen. Patience wasn't one of his strong points in situations like this.

Dave bit Kurt's lower lip, tugging it lightly as he pulled back again, letting go long enough to pull the other guy's shirt off. He dropped it to the floor, hands sliding down his stomach to the front of his pants as he kissed him again, fingers working on undoing his jeans.

Kurt let go of Dave, helping him undoing his pants, his fingers slightly trembling. "Dave," he panted, closing his eyes for a second, "I don't care if you mean it.. but tell me you're not going to ignore me any more."

Dave's lips moved to the side of Kurt's neck, nipping his earlobe before responding, his hands moving to his hips. "Definitely won't ignore you anymore..." he whispered, breath coming heavily. Even if Kurt didn't believe it, he did mean it. It would most likely be pretty hard to continue not noticing him after this.

Kurt breathed out hard at that, wanting to believe it, for the moment wanting nothing more than believing Dave meant it. He shifted in his position and got his jeans over his butt, getting himself out of it before he started to go for getting Dave out of his shirt.

Dave moved, helping with his clothing, hands moving to his own pants once his shirt had joined the pile on the floor. He bit his lip a little, looking back up at the boy next to him on the couch as he let his jeans fall to the floor as well. He felt a little like he was taking advantage of the situation. Did Kurt REALLY want to be doing this? He tried to just shake the thought, tugging he other guy a bit closer, his hand sliding down over Kurt's hip.

Kurt took in a breath when Dave was left there in only his shorts and let his hand glide over his skin. "You have done this before?" He asked, not sure if maybe he was expecting too much from him. Okay, so he obviously liked making out with another guy, but that didn't mean he was willing to give him what he wanted. It didn't happen often, but Kurt had met guys before that weren't fans of having sex on every occasion.

Dave smiled just a little bit and nodded slightly. "Yeah..." he replied softly, his hand brushing a few strands of hair out of Kurt's face, body shifting a bit closer still.

Kurt was probably glowing just the tiniest bit, also nodding at Dave's reply, glad. Of course he hadn't minded if Dave hadn’t done this before, but from what he knew, guy's who hadn't often hurt him. More than normal anyway.

He shifted again and let his hands glide along the waistband of Dave's boxer shorts, tugging it down enough to expose his 'little friend', waiting for any reaction that would tell him Dave was going to make him stop.

Dave bit his lip a little nervously, blush rising on his skin as his hips shifted slightly, lifting them enough to help with the removal of his boxers. He obviously felt a little self conscious, he wasn't really that used to being nude with people he didn't know that well, and never had he done this at work. The combination was making him feel just the tiniest bit awkward. He tried to push the feeling aside, hands going to Kurt's hips, fingers dipping below his waistband, tugging downwards a bit.

Kurt kept looking at Dave, straight into his face, when he took a breath and let his hand move around his dick, the tiniest smile playing around his lips. Dave's acting towards him made him more assured of what to do, sensing that the other boy didn't really know how to react. It made him look even more perfect in Kurt’s eyes.

Dave's breath caught through a slight gasp, faltering a little for a moment, his own hands pausing for a just a second. He bit down a little harder on his bottom lip as he rid Kurt off his shorts, one hand moving to the back of his neck, dragging him forward for another kiss as his other hand reached between their bodies, fingertips barely touching him before wrapping around his cock. It wasn't like he'd never done this before, but at the same time, this - with Kurt - was somehow very different.

When Dave finally touched him Kurt shut his eyes tight, really tight, for a moment, thinking he'd wake up every minute with a wet sheet in his bed at home. "Dave," he barely broke out, "we don't have to... do anything..." Of course they wouldn't have to, especially not if Dave only thought Kurt was doing this because of him having longed for Dave for so long. No, Kurt also really liked it. That it was happening with Dave only added something to it.

"I want to..." he whispered back softly, breath ghosting over Kurt's lips as he spoke. His hand moved slowly, almost painfully slowly, gently stroking along the other boy's length, just once, just to emphasize his point. Though he was nervous, obviously so, he couldn't say he didn't like this. Besides, he couldn't see the harm in letting this go wherever Kurt decided to take it.

Kurt whimpered at that, more at what Dave said rather than what he did. He'd been hoping for something like that for so long, the sheer thought of Dave really wanting this was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

Dave smiled slightly at that, moving his lips to the side of Kurt's neck once more, gently nipping his skin as his hand gained a more steady rhythm. He definitely liked the idea that he was giving this other kid something he wanted. Really wanted.

Kurt pretty much only copied Dave's actions, not able to do much more, already having to concentrate hard on just that. "Fuck me," he blurted out, right the second he said it wincing, thinking he'd crossed a line, having said it too early.

Dave didn't pull away, but instead trailed his lips up to his ear, sucking his earlobe lightly for a second before whispering softly, his hand letting go of him, moving to his hip. "Lie back..."

Kurt froze for the blink of an eye, thinking he must have misheard, but then nodded, doing as he was told, would probably do everything the other guy wanted.

Dave looked down at him, his hand sliding lightly over his hip, fingertips gently brushing over his thigh. He knew he probably wasn't going as fast as Kurt would like, but for some reason, he really didn't want to rush this too much. He shifted, settling between the other boy's legs, the hand on his thigh, gently rubbing his skin as he spat on his fingers, reaching down between them, eyes on Kurt's as his fingers gently played over his entrance.

Kurt's breathing increased noticeably and he stared back at Dave, spreading his legs further to show him he really wanted this. He didn't mind if Dave would take this slow, as long as he was there with him. Eventually his hands found their way on Dave's shoulders, trying to find some hold there.

Dave leaned down to kiss his lips softly as he slowly pressed a finger into him. If Kurt wanted this as bad as he seemed to, and if he'd wanted it for as long as it seemed he had, he was going to do whatever he could to make it as good as possible for him. For both of them.

Kurt took Dave's kiss eagerly, his lower body moving against his finger, on instinct. He couldn't believe it. This was Dave. And he was going to fuck him.  
It he woke up now, Kurt would definitely be pissed.

Dave soon added a second finger, trying as best he could not to hurt him at all, deepening the kiss a bit. His fingers curled slightly, wrist twisting a little before he removed them entirely, breaking away from the kiss to spit into the palm of his hand, mentally cursing the store for not keeping the back room stocked with some kind of lubricant. He reached down, coating himself before aligning his hips, his hand on Kurt's leg moving to wrap it around his waist. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" he said softly, mostly just wanting to make perfectly sure he was enjoying himself.

Kurt was at the point where he was almost 100% positive he'd wake up any second, but nodded, even though he knew he wouldn't stop Dave. How could he? And he knew it would hurt, it wasn't exactly the first time he had sex.

Dave leaned his weight on one of his hands on the arm of the couch behind Kurt, the other running up along his waist as he slowly pushed into him, biting down on his lower lip. He kept his eyes on the boy under him, taking in the way his face changed, the way his body moved, stopping his hips once he was as deep as he could get.

Kurt whimpered at the slight pain shooting through his body, but it wasn't unpleasant. Maybe he was a little masochistic. He didn't care. All he knew was that the pain was telling him this was not a dream. And when that realization hit him he just had to moan; rather loudly.

Dave smiled a little at the reaction, pulling out slowly again, his hand running down Kurt's side and over his hip, holding onto it lightly. He moved fairly slowly, hips rolling slightly each time he pushed in, his hand sliding lower, fingers wrapping back around Kurt's cock, grip firm.

Kurt's moan became louder each time Dave pushed back into him, and when the other guy grabbed his dick again it was nearly too much already. He let out every breath he'd been holding, seeming almost panicked when he shoved Dave's hand away. Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to go through this double stimulation for long, and he wanted to let this last as long as possible.

Dave licked his lips, his own moans mingling with Kurt's, reaching for the other boy's hand when he pushed his own away. He threaded their fingers together as he shifted his weight onto the other hand - the hand now holding Kurt's - pinning it above his head against the armrest. His hips changed angles when he moved, thrusts speeding up just slightly, his breath coming heavy and uneven, heart pounding against his ribs.

Kurt's back arched when Dave pinned his hand above his head, liking the thought of being more in the control of the other guy. In this position, he was pretty much depending on Dave not deciding to find a liking in hurting him. Too much.

Dave leaned down some, eyes sliding over Kurt's face for a moment before he kissed him, lightly biting his bottom lip. He tugged on it between his teeth, but not enough to really hurt as his hips rolled into him, his thumb sliding softly over the hand clasped in his own.

Kurt purred at Dave tugging at his lip, his hips going with the movement of the other boy’s. “Harder,” he barely broke out, “bite me harder.”

Dave smirked, breaking away from the kiss, mouth dipping down to the side of Kurt's neck instead. He did as he was asked, biting down on the other boy's skin below his ear, worrying it between his teeth, eliciting a gasp from the boy under.

Kurt’s body tensed at the action. Not only was his neck really one of his weak spots, the thought alone of Dave leaving a mark that would remind him of this longer (not that he’d ever forget it anyway) made him so much hotter. He almost hoped the other guy would draw some blood.

Dave moaned deeply against his neck, biting down harder when Kurt's body tightened up, hips faltering for a split second. His fingernails dug into the other boy's hip, holding onto it tightly as he thrust into him, whimpering slightly through his moans, eyes shut tight.

“More,” Kurt whimpered, not sure what exactly he even meant. More of everything, probably. Just more Dave. He loved the feeling of the other guy’s nails in his skin, of his teeth on his neck, of Dave inside of him so deeply.

Dave pulled back a little, tongue sliding over the already purpling mark on Kurt's neck. "Uh, fuck," he breathed, shifting his hips again, pushing into the other boy harder, deeper, light sheen of sweat making his skin slide against Kurt's.

Kurt moaned a little harder at that, panting out the other guy's name. His own rather thin fingers clasped around Dave's tightly, the knuckles already going white, and moved his waist up against the movements of the boy on top of him.

"Jesus, Kurt," Dave moaned. This was amazing, there was no other way to describe it. He bit down hard on his lower lip, not wanting this to end, but he got the distinct feeling that at this rate, his body wasn't going to cooperate for much longer.

"Shit," Kurt broke out, his eyes locked with the other boy's. The view he got was incredible, nothing like when he was with other guys and they were close. He tried to mesmerize every tiny detail of his face, but wasn't able to do this forever. The thought of being able to satisfy Dave was the last push he needed to stumble over the edge.

Dave gasped, moaning Kurt's name, the feel of his body tensing up around him again was just a little too much this time. His head dropped down onto the other boy's shoulder, chills running up his spine as he came hard, fingers still gripping his hip tightly.

Kurt's eyes were open wide, but his gaze was cloudy, everything he saw swimming. He in- and exhaled hard, barely any air in his lungs. Coming down from his high he immediately fell back into shy and introverted Kurt mode, not knowing what he was supposed to say or do. Dave Grohl had just fucked him. This was not exactly an everyday experience.

"Shit," Dave breathed, eyes closed, face resting at the curve of Kurt's neck. He just stayed right where he was, not even having the energy to move quite yet, loosening his grip on the other boy's hip, hand softly rubbing the skin where his fingernails had been pressing into him.

A tiny noise escaped Kurt when Dave was stroking his skin. He was completely out of it, lost in simply trying to realize what had just happened. Saying anything now? Completely impossible for him.

Dave pressed a little kiss against Kurt's skin before shifting slightly, not really pulling back, but moving so he could see the boy under him better. He didn't say anything as he looked down at him, their fingers still laced together above the other guy's head. He really wouldn't have known what to say even if he'd wanted to break the silence, this wasn't a situation he was used to in the least.

Kurt bit his lip when he looked down at him like that, not knowing what he was supposed to do now. Would Dave want him to leave now? Did he think he was a creep because he'd pretty much wanted him to cause him pain and liked to be dominated?

Dave smiled a little, hand on his hip moving up to brush Kurt's slightly damp hair out of his face. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" he whispered softly, his voice a little hoarse.

Kurt bit his lip harder, probably tearing it open soon if he wasn't going to stop it, and lowered his gaze from Dave's, shaking his head slightly. Other guys have told him he was 'hot' or similar things, but he couldn't really remember anyone telling him something actually 'nice'.

Dave tipped his face back up, making the other guy look at him. "You are," he said firmly, truly believing what he was saying. He could see how Kurt probably thought he was just telling him that as a means to justify what they just did, but he couldn't have possibly have been more sincere.

"Okay," Kurt replied in a voice that was barely a whisper, his whole body tensing up again at Dave's words and gestures. Like nothing in the world he wished for these things to be keeping what they promised, but he wasn't that optimistic. Maybe it was a really bad idea to have done this. Maybe he would finally break.

Dave frowned a bit, sighing softly. "I know you don't believe me," he continued, voice quiet. "And I can completely understand that...but I meant what I said earlier...about not ignoring you anymore..."

Kurt nodded, just a little, sniffing. "I'm sorry," he barely got out, his fingers now loosely around Dave's hand. "I... you... you don't think I'm weird now?" It was a question where he pretty much was expected nothing for an answer, but knew whatever it would be could mean everything for him.

Dave had to smile a little at that. Somehow, for some unexplainable reason, he found Kurt's insecurity nothing but adorable. "Is that what you're worried about?" he asked softly. "No, Kurt, I don't think you're weird," he answered, shaking his head slightly.

A light smile made its way across Kurt's face and for this moment he couldn't do anything besides believing Dave. Maybe he was being a little naive here, but this was Dave, after all. He'd wanted something like this to happen for what seemed like a decade now.

Dave smiled back softly, giving Kurt's hand a soft squeeze. "I'm glad you decided to make me pay attention," he said after a moment. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but he did want to believe that this wouldn't just be a one time thing. But for all he knew, this was all Kurt had wanted from him.

Kurt just nodded at that, not unable to really say anything to it. He closed his eyes, taking another shaky breath when he finally thought he HAD to ask. "Are we doing this again?" he said it quietly, holding his breath afterwards. He felt silly, but he had to know what he could expect from this.

"I'd like that," Dave replied in a quiet, barely there whisper. He was beginning to understand how nervous Kurt must have felt, his own stomach a mess of knots and butterflies.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes again, not able to hold back the slightly silly looking smile. It wasn't even the thought of possibly having sex with Dave again, but being close to him like this. Just being with him.

"I...I, um...I don't mean...this..." Dave tried to clarify, glancing down at their bodies, still pressed against each other. "I mean, I'd like that too, but, um...I just...I wanna...I don't know...get to know you better?" he tried, not even knowing if that was the way he really wanted to put it, but he couldn't think of anything more eloquent at the moment.

Kurt swallowed when Dave spoke to him, just staring at him for a moment, trying to comprehend. "Okay," he eventually answered, still not so sure he really got it.

"If...if you don't want that...that's, um...that's okay too..." Dave said softly when Kurt answered. Maybe he was being stupid about the whole thing, After all, aside from Dave wanting it that way, there really was no reason for him to think Kurt wanted anything more than just sex...but he wasn't able to say he wouldn’t be at least a little disappointed if that was going to be the case.

Kurt kept staring at him, not believing Dave really said that. How could he think Kurt didn't want that? "No," he whispered closing his eyes for a second, then locked his eyes with the other boy's. "Of course I want that."

"Yeah?" he asked with a slight smile. He really had to ask himself how he got this lucky to have somebody this...sweet, and cute, and, yes - hot, interested in him despite how oblivious he obviously was to it.

Kurt nodded, blushing, biting his lip once again. "Dave," he started, feeling a little weird about actually telling him. "I've wanted you to be interested in me the second I saw you....."

"That was like a year ago..." he replied softly, hand coming up to lightly brush through Kurt's hair. There's no way he could have possibly not noticed that entire time.

A tear ran down Kurt's face and he nodded, feeling a little ashamed of his emotions overflowing him. He felt stupid, for telling Dave, and even more stupid for never having listened to Krist.

"I'm sorry, Kurt..." Dave whispered softly, gently cupping his jaw. His thumb lightly slid over his cheek, brushing the tear away. "Please don't cry..." He felt awful, he'd never, ever meant to hurt him like that.

Kurt let his arms fell around Dave's waist and he hid his face in his chest, mumbling a quiet 'sorry'. It wasn't really that he felt bad now, but everything he'd made himself go through the last couple of months came crashing down on him. Everything he had done to make himself not think about Dave.

Dave shifted, sitting back a bit, gently dragging the other boy into his arms and in closer against him. His hand softly ran along Kurt's back, just trying to be soothing. "It's okay..." he quietly whispered, other hand resting against the back of his neck.

Kurt nodded even though he didn't feel like it, but Dave's acting towards him made it at least a little better. "I feel pathetic," he admitted, sighing a little shaky.

Dave's hand slid back down, softly resting against the small of Kurt's back, just holding him close. "You shouldn't...if I'd known sooner..." He sighed softly. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "I've been so stupid. I thought there was no way you were... you know.." He paused a moment, squeezing his eyes tight. "I thought if you'd known you were going to call me sick or do worse."

Dave looked at him for a moment, interested in what he thought might have happened. "What did you think I would have done?" he asked. He didn't think he came off as somebody likely to beat up someone else, but it was kind of hard to say how everyone else perceived him.

"I've thought about so many scenarios, Dave, I even thought you might shoot me." Kurt bit his lip again, realizing how stupid this whole love-thing could make him.

Dave cocked an eyebrow at that and shook his head slightly. "I could never shoot someone as beautiful as you," he replied. Though he doubted he'd really be able to shoot anything ever if his life depended on it, but that was entirely beside the point.

Kurt smiled a little at that, his fingers drawing circles on Dave's skin. It was nice to hear the other guy say something like that to him. And the best part of it was that it was really happening. It wasn't just his imagination this time.

Dave smiled as well, reaching up to tilt Kurt's face towards him once more. He leaned in, pressing a soft, almost innocent kiss to his lips, hand carefully cupping his jaw.

Kurt's smile widened when Dave kissed him like that, sighing more contently. He opened his lips just a little, shifting on the couch to make it easier for Dave.

Dave took the opportunity to deepen the kiss just a little, keeping it soft. His thumb lightly stroked over Kurt's cheek, as his fingers slid up his spine, barely grazing his skin.

Right at that moment Kurt didn't care about anything. He was naked, in the back room of a shop, intimate with another guy. For once, he felt good about it and didn't regret having had sex with that guy.

Dave pulled back again after a moment, unable to help his smile. He just felt good. There was no other way to describe it. He looked at Kurt for a minute, just feeling content being here with him. "And to think...all this over a candy bar."

Kurt had to laugh lightly at that, hiding his face in Dave's chest again. "I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Dave replied, arms circling his waist gently.

"I guess so," Kurt replied, lifting his head again to look at Dave.

Dave just smiled and pecked his lips again, sighing softly to himself as he leaned back against the backrest of the couch. "So why me?" he asked shyly after a slight pause.

Kurt shrugged, biting his lip. "I don't know... you just.. had....something." It was really a question he'd been asking himself ever since telling himself that he didn't have a crush on Dave Grohl wasn't working any more. "You were just so...normal. And." he smiled at him. "By normal I mean you weren't like everybody else. You're nice to people around you, and you don't argue a lot and my mum would love you."

Dave smiled again, more brightly this time, slight blush rising on his face. Never in a million years did he think that being the non-confrontational, nice guy would get him here. Not that he was complaining in the least.

"I think my mum would really love you," Kurt whispered, finally feeling brave enough to place a light kiss on Dave's lips.

Dave returned the kiss softly, still smiling into it slightly as Kurt’s hands moved up his sides a little, moving with the other boy as he leaned back into the couch more. Kurt being less shy with him was most definitely a good thing.

He sighed softly, moving one of his hands from around Kurt to take the other boy's at his waist. He laced their fingers together, gently holding his hand as they kissed, brief thought about when his shift was ending and when the next people were supposed to show up passing through the back of his mind.

Kurt, however, didn't even think about how Dave was only working here part-time and that anybody could start his or her shift any time soon. He was completely trapped in thinking about how somebody must like him for finally making his dreams come true, literally.

Dave pulled slowly away from the kiss, pecking Kurt's lips a few time in the process. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, sighing a little sadly when he noted the time. "My shift is ending in a few minutes..." he commented, turning his attention back to the boy next to him.

Once again, Kurt bit his lip. He sighed, nodding. "Okay." Asking Dave if he'd like to go somewhere? He could never do that.

Dave figured as much, considering Kurt just now had gotten up the courage to actually kiss him. "If you feel like sticking around...maybe we could go somewhere after?" he suggested, still holding the other guy's hand as he reached down for their clothes on the floor.

Kurt looked down for a brief moment, a silly smile on his face. "What do you think?" He whispered, taking his clothes without looking at Dave.

Dave smiled and responded with a soft kiss to the back of his hand before letting go of it. He shifted, pulling on his boxers, followed by his pants before getting up to find something that Kurt could clean up with. He came back a moment later with a box of tissues, taking a couple and reaching over to gently wipe off the other boy's stomach.

Kurt sat back on the couch properly and leaned against the backrest, watching Dave cleaning him. It was a little odd for him to have somebody do this, but he couldn't exactly say it wasn't nice. It was a change, and he liked it.

Dave leaned over a bit to kiss Kurt's cheek lightly when he finished, sort of bending backwards to toss the tissues away in the trash can near the couch as he pulled away again. He took a breath and smiled a little over at the other boy as he picked up his shirt once more, casting a quick glance towards the door before pulling it on over his head.

Kurt finally put on his own clothing again, feeling a little odd about being naked when the other guy was completely dressed again. It was weird really, he himself couldn't understand why he often seemed to have two completely different personalities. And why one of them only showed up when it came down to actually having sex.

He had hardly finished putting his shirt on when the door opened and a surprised looking guy he knew from somewhere came inside, glancing at him briefly, then smirking at Dave. "You know you were supposed to actually work, right?"

Dave shrugged at the other guy like it was no big deal. "Well you know how it goes, Pat. The magazines can only keep a guy occupied for so long." He was only partly serious, this was definitely not something he made it a habit of doing, in fact, this was the first time he'd ever been in a situation even remotely like this. But there wasn't much chance his co-worker would take that for an answer. "Pat, this is Kurt," he said, turning to look at the other boy again, smiling lightly. "Kurt, Pat."

Of course Pat knew what Dave probably really wanted to say, after all he was his best friend. "Hey," he waved at Kurt smiling, "you go to school with us, right?"

Kurt sighed heavily at the situation he now suddenly found himself in, wondering what he was supposed to do. At least he now remembered why he'd known the other guy. He nodded, starting to chew his lip again. Dave wasn't just using him to get off, no, he had kind of said that before, hadn't he?

Dave watched Kurt for a moment, frowning slightly to himself. He reached out, touching Kurt's lower lip to get him to stop biting it. "I promise he won't bite, Kurt," he said softly before casting a glance up at his friend standing a few feet away. "Right, Pat?"

Pat shrugged and walked over to sit on.. well, not the couch. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm gonna be nice and just look pretty."

Kurt stopped biting his lip when Dave gestured him to do so, glancing at Pat for second. He was being ridiculous and he knew it, but he really couldn’t help it. What was he even supposed to do?

Dave rolled his eyes at Pat's comment as he stood up. "Not everyone's as partial to Pat Smear as you are, sweetheart," he said to his friend as he held a hand out to Kurt. He got the feeling he wasn't exactly comfortable, the whole situation was probably a little much, besides, he was more than willing to spend some more time alone with him. It would be nice to actually know something about the person who he'd just fucked, and who apparently had a raging crush on him.

Pat rolled his eyes at that, then laughed and walked over to the counter to put his time card in. "Yeah, right. Would you guys leave now? I plan to actually work."

Kurt took Dave's hand and stood up, glancing around the little room a little awkwardly.

Dave didn't let go of Kurt's hand right away, instead threading their fingers together as he waved vaguely at Pat with the other hand. "Have fun," he said, starting towards the door with the quiet boy next to him.

Pat grunted at that but waved back at him. "Yeah, I bet I'm gonna be having much more fun than you two..." he replied, even though he wasn't so sure they even heard him through the now closing again door.

Kurt sighed when they had left the back room, trying to think about everything rational. He just followed where Dave was leading him, a slight smile spreading on his face.

Dave was still holding his hand.


End file.
